Thine Shivering Eyes
by InsanelyHyperExecutioner
Summary: YYH x-over Hiei Kag Full: Kagome finds out something about Sesshoumaru, and when she confronts him about it he tells her that she's a forbidden child, and EVERYONE hates forbidden children. Now everyone but her parents, her future family, her pup, Sango,


IMPORTANT!

Before I begin this fic I would like you to know that I have a disorder. It causes me to imagine many great stories and ideas, but it disables me from putting them on paper, or computer. I get sidetracked and/or I just can't write it. IT'S HORRIBLE! I am not making this up! Because of this, since my urge to write hits so very sparsely and erratically, I will try to make my chapters as long as I possibly can before my disorder acts up. SORRY. Although I really _want_ to get this all down in a timely fashion, I can't, I just can't.

THIS IS NOT AN EXCUSE! I REALLY HAVE A DISORDER!

IMPORTANT!

Read the above before starting this story. It's important, if you missed the other 2 times I stated that.

By the by, this is a Yu Yu Hakusho Inuyasha crossover, Hiei and Kagome pairing. You no like: you leave. FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT FOR HOURS ON END! ALMOST WELCOMED!

Summary: Kagome has found out something about Sesshoumaru, and when she confronts him about it, h tells her that she's a forbidden child, and _everyone_ hate forbidden children. Soon everyone hates her except her parents, her family from the future, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. YYHxIY X-Over Hiei/Kagome

THINE SHIVERING EYES

Chapter One

The whole group gathered around, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshoumaru, while he made his decision, whether or not Inuyasha was going to hell with Kikyo.

"Kikyo," he began, "I've always loved you, and since my one thing to live for, killing Naraku fro tricking us, is over, I'm... going to go with you." Kikyo smiled, pecked Inuyasha on the lips, and opened a portal to hell. It was this huge black and red swirled thing, crackling with purple energy. Kikyo and Inuyasha linked arms, and jumped in.

Kagome promptly burst out in a fit of laughter, and danced a joyful jig.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone! YIPEE!" Kagome sang, and everyone gave her a strange and confused, for they all thought that she loved Inuyasha, but they were all wrong. In fact, she pretty much despised him, but only Sesshoumaru and Shippo knew that little fact, and only Sesshoumaru knew why.

-- 3 Months Earlier --

Kouga had just recently joined the jewel-hunting party, much to Inuyasha's dismay. They had just set up camp after defeating an extremely powerful lizard demon with 6 jewel shards, one in each arm, leg, his tail, and his chest, making it so that the only place you could hit it was the head, where it had poison-filled razor-sharp teeth. Needless to say they had a _very_ hard time defeating it. It only was killed after Kagome had shot a miko-power loaded arrow straight into its eye socket.

To top it all off, they had encountered Sesshoumaru, the inu-demon Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's half-brother. He had surprisingly _not_ come to take Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha, but had come to form an alliance against Naraku, who he wanted to get revenge on for kidnapping his human ward, Rin.

Kagome had told them all that she was going to go off with Sesshoumaru to see if he was telling the truth. She took him into the forest and immediately slapped him straight across the face. "I hate you! I hate you!" she cried, literally, by that time she had burst into tears. Sesshoumaru instantly had her pinned up against a tree with his one arm, and one claw at her throat, "You _dare_ touch, let alone attack, this Sesshoumaru?" asked he.

"You know! You knew! The whole time! The whole goddamn time! YOU KNEW!" she screamed at him while pounding his chest with her fists.

He raised an eyebrow at her while removing his claw, "I did?" he questioned her.

Kagome stopped pounding him and looked up, "Of course you did! Mama said you did!"

"And _what_ exactly did I know?" he responded.

While still crying, she answered him, "That you're my daddy, stupid," and once again, smacked him.

He backed away a bit, "Yes, I suppose I did, but you must know a few things. One," he pinned her back against the tree again, "you will not slap me. Two, you will refrain from calling me such names as 'stupid' and the likes," he backed off again, "Three, you will also refrain from calling me such foolish terms as 'daddy' and the rest."

She turned away, "But, I've never had a father and I'd always wanted to call someone daddy..." she drifted off, trying to hide her blush from her newly found father.

Sesshoumaru slightly smirked at her poorly concealed blush, and responded, "You may call me otou-san, the proper term, or father, the proper human term."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she questioned him

"Do you think that I could have ever gotten you away from Inuyasha without you fighting me? Or if I ever told you, actually believing me?"

"Well-"

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "No, I couldn't have, not while you were traveling with my bastard of a brother."

"Inuyasha's not a bastard!" Kagome said, defending her companion.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, "he is. His father abandoned him, effectively making him a bastard."

Oh, yeah," Kagome said, realizing what he meant, "I guess he is... But that's not important! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your mother is a neko-youkai, a cat demon, and I am an inu-youkai, a dog demon. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah!" Kagome said brightly, for once actually knowing something about the subject, "I'm half inu, half neko youkai!" Or so she thought.

"No, that's not what it means. Matings between neko and inu demons are prohibited, outlawed, banned. You are not supposed to exist, according to demon laws. But, your mother and I fell in love, and had you. That makes you a forbidden child, _you are not supposed to exist._ Forbidden children are hated by all, humans, demons, even more than hanyous, and _by_ hanyous. They are not allowed, and therefore most of the time killed at birth, or very soon afterwards. The few who survive are mostly abandoned by their parents, or driven away by the community, left to fend for itself. Because of this, there are only 3-5 existing forbidden children in the whole world, including you. We didn't tell you to keep you safe, and that's the same reason we sent you to the future."

About two minutes into their conversation Inuyasha had decided that they were taking too long, and went off and found them. He had heard everything from "That you're my daddy, stupid" on. Naturally Sesshoumaru was there, but he had wanted Inuyasha to hear, just to gauge his reaction at what Inuyasha thought was the end of the conversation.

Which was running back the other way as quickly as he possibly could

But Inuyasha was wrong; they weren't quite done with their little chit-chat.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't have known," Kagome told Sesshoumaru.

"Because, your half-uncle would have found out, and do you really think that he wouldn't do anything? Besides the fact that you're his second most hated enemy's daughter, you're also a forbidden child. He would have, at the very least, chased you and your pup away, and it wouldn't be very surprising if he tried to kill you. He probably wouldn't succeed, because the illusion spell would have broken and you would have been stronger than him, but the result is the same. _He would have hated you_."

"But Inuyasha's my friend, he wouldn't do that... would he? Kagome asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered, the second he found out you were a forbidden child, he would have hated you." Sesshoumaru responded.

"Okay,' Kagome said, "I understand, but can I at least see what I really look like?"

"No, not until you defeat Naraku, your true form has been straining for too long to get out, I doubt I would be able to successfully re-illusion you." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, since I can't do that, can you at least tell me where mama, is? My _real_ mama, not my adoptive one in the future you left me with, but my _real one_?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied, "she is currently in my castle in the Western Lands. You may see her once this whole thing with Naraku is over. In the meantime I will be training you." Kagome nodded her head, smiled, threw her arms around her father, pecked him on the cheek, then ran back to camp, all in very quick succession, leaving the Taiyoukai (Demon-lord) of the Western Lands speechless for the first time in his life.

When they got back, Inuyasha was forced, under pain of death, to refrain from telling anyone about Kagome. Though that didn't stop him from hating her. He really acted pretty much the same to her, but instead with no little tender moments, and being a lot crueler. Kagome soon grew to hate Inuyasha also. Sesshoumaru and Kagome trained almost non-stop until the final battle, and Kagome was almost as strong and fast as Inuyasha while still in her illusion, which actually made her human until removed. Her scent, abilities, speed, vulnerabilities, all changed to human while under the spell. The final battle was done with pretty quickly and painlessly, for the jewel-hunting group, that is, and Naraku was pretty weak by himself. Everybody was just cut up and bruised a bit, because Kagura and Kanna had turned against their creator, and so had Kikyo. Naraku just pretty much straight out died, and there was much rejoicing. There was even more rejoicing by Kagome when Inuyasha went to hell, and she was left alone.

That takes us back where we left off, with Kagome doing a joyful jig. She just danced around the hole he disappeared down and laughed even harder. While everyone was giving her confused looks, except Shippo and Sesshoumaru, she pulled the latter over next to her and said to everyone, with a huge smile on her face, "Hey, everyone! Say hello to my father!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how'd ya like it? By the by, right now I'm moving, so I have no internet to get me sidetracked, so I might actually be able to get the next few chappies done, and post them a few days apart, but don't count on it, okay? Review if you want, if you don't, do anyways, and remember:

FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT FOR HOURS ON END!

REVIEW! 


End file.
